


圣诞小鹿奇遇记

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 平安夜的四天宝寺校内SHOW





	圣诞小鹿奇遇记

窸窸窣窣的穿衣声终于消失了之后，白石探头去看房间里面。  
看见了还是因为太过害羞捂住了自己头上的鹿耳朵的谦也，白石笑着说“谦也这样很可爱啊”，结果换来谦也满脸通红地压着声音回吼了一声“哪里可爱了！”。得到了这样的回应，白石反而笑得更加开心。  
“我可是真心的哦，小鹿谦也很可爱啊。”  
四天宝寺网球部决定平安夜要在华月举办庆祝晚会，白石和谦也抽签抽中了演出圣诞短剧，白石抽到了演圣诞老人的签，而谦也不幸地抽到了小鹿的签。为什么需要人演一只鹿啊，谦也这样大声地抗议，但还是被负责写剧本的小春将反对意见给驳回了。“这本来就是圣诞老人和他的鹿的故事啊”，大家都很认同小春的剧本，谦也见反对无效，也放弃了反抗了。小鹿也没有什么不好的吧。谦也原本是这样想的，但结果看见小鹿的戏服的时候，又安静不下来要闹了。  
基本就是兔女郎装的兔耳兔尾换成鹿角鹿尾而已。负责采购道具和服装的财前都不知道从哪里买来的。  
“密林上很流行的兔女郎套装圣诞鹿VER，赶上了黑五还打折。”  
“我看你就是因为它打折才买的吧！！”  
深V，裸背，紧身网裤。包得最严密的是双手，因为有一双黑色的长手套。  
圣诞老人为什么要跟这样的色情小鹿一起送礼物啊，小朋友看见了会对圣诞老人产生什么误解的吧？  
“能不能披件外套，好冷啊……”  
谦也一直抱着双臂来回搓。虽然说后台的房间有暖气，但是现在毕竟到了深冬，身上的布加起来还没二两重，跟裸体差不多了，会冷也是没有办法的事。  
白石笑着将自己身上的毛领外套脱了下来，披在了谦也的肩膀上。  
“谢、谢谢……”  
“如果还冷的话就挨着我一点吧。”  
白石本来以为谦也会逞强，没想到刚这么说完，谦也就扑到了他的怀里，双手紧紧地缠住了他的腰。  
毕竟太冷了吧。谦也紧紧地抱着白石，但是身体还是冷到轻轻发颤，为了不让自己身体的热量流失，还一直往白石的怀抱里缩，脸颊紧紧地贴着白石的胸膛。白石的视线稍微往下，刚好看见了外套没能盖住的屁股位置露出来的那一截短短的毛茸茸的小鹿尾巴，因为谦也在发抖，那短短的尾巴也跟着小小的一动一动。  
那一颤一颤的波动在撩动着白石的心。  
总是在逞强的谦也平时可不会这样依赖谁。  
“谦也，还是很冷吗？”  
“呜……有点……我可不可以换回自己的衣服……”  
“可是我们快要上场了啊，再忍一忍吧谦也。”  
谦也搂住白石的手缠得更紧了。  
白石感觉得到谦也热热的气息打在自己的胸膛上。  
“谦也还真的爱撒娇呢。”  
“没有在撒娇！”  
谦也红着鼻子抬起头，眼角都湿润了。  
不是伤心的，单纯是被冻出来的而已。  
白石露出了一个角度完美的笑容，伸手揉了揉他的后脑。  
如果把他好不容易弄翘的发尾给抚平了，他会生气吗？白石总是喜欢做这种小小的恶作剧。谦也生气的反应真的太可爱了，那是平时没法看见的谦也，他的一举一动，一颦一笑，白石都想看在眼里，想要完完整整地烙印在视网膜上，无论去到哪里，都能看见他的样子。笑起来的、哭起来的，烦恼的样子，哭泣的样子、毫无芥蒂地笑起来的样子，他都想看见。那对于他来说，是世界上最好的宝物。  
看着他被冻得潮红的脸，白石情不自禁就低头，轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇。  
“唔……”  
谦也受惊了之后松开了手，要往后退。  
白石的手紧紧箍住了他的腰，把他的身体按回到自己的怀里。  
“白石，我们很快就要上场了……”  
“嗯……”  
原本放在腰部的手开始慢慢下移，捏过了那可爱的小鹿尾巴之后，抓住了谦也圆润的两瓣臀肉，害谦也又再一个激灵，身体下意识跳动了一下。  
“白、白石，不可以……”  
“我也很冷啊谦也，让我抱一会儿吧。”  
你可是穿走了我的外套呢。  
听到了白石这样说，谦也只好老实下来。  
谦也真的很紧张。白石应该不知道这件鹿女郎衣服，只要往下一扒，就能一直脱到脚踝吧。  
“谦也……”  
白石好听的声音一直呢喃着他的名字。  
简直就像催情药一样，身体也在不自控地升温。  
有什么硬硬的东西抵在了他的小腹上的时候，谦也差点叫了出来。这衣服薄得什么都能感觉得到啊。谦也现在心跳得快得心脏几乎要扑出胸膛了。白石情动了，自己又何尝不是啊？  
白石的唇亲吻了一下谦也的额头，然后是眼角，然后是鼻尖，然后是谦也红彤彤的嘴唇。好像怎么都掠夺不够一样，白石的舌头深入了谦也的口腔，要把他的舌头勾引出来，再用自己的牙齿撕咬起那柔软的物体，平时总是那么温柔的白石，现在就像是别的男人那样。不够，远远不够，如果可以，他恨不得把忍足谦也整个人都揉进自己的体内，和自己合二为一。  
在谦也被吻得意乱情迷地时候，身上的衣服不知道什么时候已经蹭了下来，原本挡住上半身的布松垮垮地挂在了半腰间。白石的手指顺着背后的缝隙深入，找到了那个隐蔽的场所，然后毫不留情地刺了进去，谦也马上就发出了一声悲鸣，但是白石并没有停止他的侵略。  
这里没有润滑剂，要进去太困难了，更何况他们很快就要上场表演了，不能做下去的，会被人发现的。  
“不行……白石……”  
白石舔了一下谦也冰凉的耳垂，然后轻轻咬了一下。  
“谦也，乖一点，很快就可以了。”  
“不行，进不去的……太勉强了……而且我们快要上场了，白石……”  
谦也几乎是用哀求的语气，声音听起来软绵绵的，柔弱得像团云。  
白石的手臂抬起了谦也的大腿，他们以一个很勉强的站着的姿势身贴身，原本披在谦也肩膀上的外套也掉到了地上。白石的手指仍旧灵活地在谦也的后穴来回刺入抽出。谦也的呼吸变得沉重起来。他们当然不是第一次做爱，但是男人之间的性爱如果不做好准备工作的话会很容易受伤的，白石一直都是温柔的人，他每次都会让谦也的身体做好了准备再开始冲撞，为什么这次会这样？谦也冷得牙齿打颤，但他阻止不了白石的一意孤行。  
“啊、呜……痛……”  
“谦也，深呼吸。”  
“啊、啊……呼……啊……”  
已经没办法了，谦也只得跟着白石的节奏，让自己调整呼吸节奏。  
他的一条腿被抬起，只能看一条腿站立着，已经快要站不住了，只好把身体的大部分重量都依靠在白石身上。白石那根热热的东西已经抵在了他的腿间，凭什么自己是一副快要脱干净的样子，而白石只需要把裤链拉下来就可以了，太不公平了吧。本来就是，为什么要他穿着那种跟没穿一样的衣服啊，都是财前的错。  
“呜……”  
“谦也，乖。”  
“我又不是小孩子！”  
似乎是为了惩罚谦也的逞强，白石抽出了手指，性器毫无预兆地冲进了谦也扩张过但仍然不是准备得太充分的后穴。  
“啊——”  
“嘘，太大声的话会被人发现的，房间的门我没锁。”  
那万一被人发现了怎么办啊？  
一想到这个，谦也就更加紧张起来了，眼泪也流得更加厉害了。  
白石看着他泛着红的哭脸，心底更加兴奋了起来。  
可怜的小鹿在浑身颤抖，力气都被哭干了，只能软绵绵地依靠在自己的身上。  
这样的他实在过于可爱了。要好好藏起来。  
“你是属于我一个人的圣诞小鹿，谦也。”  
“什么啊那是……”  
本来还想好好反驳的，但是白石突然开始用力冲撞起来。  
那根凶器，毫不留情地刮起他柔软的内壁，像一把钝刀，把他体内四面八方都刺刮了一遍，摩擦得滚烫滚烫。明明身体是这么冷，皮肤都快要结冰了，为什么那儿偏偏热得发烫，就像被火烧了一样。  
“啊、啊啊……呜……啊啊……”  
“谦也，喊我的名字……”  
“呜、唔唔……啊……”  
“谦也，来，喊我‘藏’。”  
谦也觉得自己的气管都要被堵住了。  
不可以再发出这样甜腻高亢的声音了，明明进入得这么勉强，明明那里也不是用来接纳别的男人的性器的地方，为什么在刺痛过后会升起一阵阵的快感啊，感觉就好像大脑被麻痹了，明明哭得停不住，明明又冷又痛又难受，为什么会觉得这么快乐。  
谁的好听在声音在说什么来着？  
“藏、藏……藏——”  
“谦也——”  
大开大合的冲刺要把他撞散了。  
“藏——”  
粘稠的精液释放在了谦也的体内。  
身体全部力气都快被抽干了，白石终于放下了一直抬起来的谦也的半边身体，谦也根本站不住，脚一沾地膝盖就一软，整个人要软瘫下去，还好白石及时将他搂抱在怀里。  
“谦也，对不起。”  
“呜……”  
白浊顺着谦也的大腿流了下来，滴在了地板上。  
大脑被搅成了一团浆糊的谦也突然听到了敲门声。

“白石部长，谦也前辈，轮到你们上台表演了。”

END


End file.
